


by the strings

by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion
Summary: Jace doesn’t have a lot of regrets, but one thing hedoesregret is giving Simon Lewis his jumper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a very rough jimon drabble and it's un-beta'd, so I need to go back through it, but I hope you like it. All of the inspiration comes from @anxious-char's post on tumblr (I don't know how to link it but just check out her lovely blog) about Simon wearing Jace's hoodie. enjoy!

“Just put it on.”

Simon lets out a muffled yelp as something soft collides with his face. He flails for a second, blind, before he gets his bearings and rips the jumper away from his face. Jace has come to a stop in front of him, arms crossed over his chest as he watches Simon in amusement. There are flakes of snow settling in his hair and dotting his eyelashes, and Simon feels an tug in his stomach as he stares at Jace.

“We were having a nice conversation and then you had to go and ruin it,” Simon complains. He brandishes the jumper accusingly in Jace’s face.

“We weren’t talking,” Jace says, looking confused. “You were humming the batman theme song under your breath and I was checking my messages. This damn thing won’t stop going off ever since you convinced me to get one. We weren’t _having_ a conversation.”

“Hence why it was nice,” Simon says. “Nobody was insulting anybody, or complaining about anything, or calling each other names. And no self-respecting teenage boy doesn’t have a platform on which to use Snapchat. It just isn’t done.”

Jace pulls a face and starts to walk again, navigating the icy path with ease. “I don’t understand Snapchat. All you do is use it to pull ugly faces. If I wanted to see that I’d just hang out with you in person.”

“You’re such an _old man_ ,” Simon complains. He follows Jace at a leisurely pace, because Jace might be able to walk more than three steps without falling on his ass, but Simon and his body have a love-hate relationship (where he hates it and it loves to trip him up). He’s clambering up over a curb when Jace stops again, wheels around and whips the jumper out of Simon’s hands. Then he forcibly shoves the jumper over Simon’s head.

Simon tries to shriek, but his glasses slide down his face and get caught in his mouth, and within seconds he’s trapped inside the jumper, arms practically stapled to his sides.

“Do you mind?” Simon demands, spitting out his glasses. Jace catches them before they can fall to the ground and puts them back on Simon’s nose with a delicacy that always surprises Simon until he remembers that Jace plays the piano.

Jace steps back and surveys him for a moment, smirking. “Not at all. You look good like this.”

“I didn’t realise that straightjackets were back in fashion.”

“That’s because you wear plaid, and converse,” Jace says. "You know nothing about fashion."

“There’s nothing wrong with plaid!” Simon wriggles around until he can shove his arms through the sleeves, and then quick-marches after Jace, who’s already started walking. It’s freezing out, and Jace must be cold in just a tank top, but he looks fine. He also looks _fiiine_. Fine enough for Simon to justify taking a quick break so that he can admire Jace’s arms before shaking himself and stomping after him.

“Any particular reason why I’m wearing your jumper? Because there are many ways to shut me up, but almost strangling me with knitwear isn’t one of them.”

“I worked that much out for myself,” Jace says, eyeing Simon’s mouth wearily. Later, Simon will lay in bed and pretend that Jace was actually staring at his mouth out of lust and ardent desire, rather than a tired hope that it would stop moving any minute now.

“C’mon, buddy, at least tell me why you temporarily indulged in a little bondage back there. Me, trapped and unable to move; I’m sure that’s the pinnacle of most people’s sexy dreams, but I have a feeling you go more for the pretty, artsy red-headed look.”

Jace actually laughs and Simon feels a pathetic surge of triumph at the noise. Jace does a lot of teasing, a bit of smiling, and an unhealthy amount of smirking, but he doesn’t do an awful lot of laughing. Simon has made it a bit of a personal mission to make Jace laugh as much as he can.

Simon nudges him in the shoulder when he notices his dorm looming a little way up the frost-slick path.

“Dude, just tell me why I’m wearing your jumper.”

“Because you were shivering,” Jace says, exasperated. “It’s really not that difficult, Simon. You were cold, I had a jumper, so the solution should really be obvious to even the smallest of minds. Which I guess explains why you can’t quite manage to grasp it.”

“Rude,” Simon mutters, but he doesn’t argue. He’s too busy ducking down to nose at the collar of the jumper that he’s suddenly acquired. They don’t say another word on the matter until they’ve split ways and he’s back in the dorm. Then Simon does a little dance and punches the air, safe in the knowledge that yes, he looks like an idiot, but nobody can see him, so it doesn’t really matter.

One thing’s for sure: Jace definitely isn’t getting his jumper back.

*

Jace doesn’t have a lot of regrets. He doesn’t regret going to college to study music, even though Maryse told him he would. He doesn’t regret shoving Alec in the direction of Magnus Bane, even though now he has to watch them kiss at every opportunity (and Magnus seems to find lots of opportunities, especially if it makes Alec blush). He doesn’t even regret dating Clary, even though that blew up in both of their faces and led to at least a month of cold, awkward situations until Izzy stepped in.

So, he doesn’t have a lot of regrets, but one thing he _does_ regret, however, is giving Simon Lewis his jumper. And it’s not because it’s his favourite jumper, or because he doesn’t have another one. No, it’s because Simon is _wearing_ it. All. The. Time.

They’re sat across from each other in the student library, and Simon’s head is pillowed on his arms, his notes splayed all over the table. He’s snoring lightly – he seems to get more tired in the day than any other person that Jace has known – and Jace would be fine with it, except that Simon is wearing Jace’s jumper.

It’s not a particularly interesting jumper. It’s light grey, with a big hood and a white string threaded through it, and a tiny ninja star embroidered in the top corner. The inside, Jace knows, is soft and fleecey, and he bought it a few sizes too big in an attempt to stave off the cold that always creeps into his dorm room. He probably wouldn’t have bought it at all if he knew Simon was going to end up wearing it.

He looks so fucking _soft._

Jace groans quietly and tips his head back, staring at the ceiling. He’s supposed to be coming up with his own composition, but the jumper is too big for Simon and he’s got his nose buried in the collar, and he just looks so soft. Jace groans again and slams his book shut. It makes a loud enough noise that Simon jerks upright, glasses slipping down his nose as he says, “Wha’zzat?”

Jace lifts an eyebrow as Simon blinks owlishly at him, yawning sleepily.

“You fell asleep again,” Jace says. He nudges him under the table with his foot, and Simon nudges him back automatically. It makes something in Jace grow warm. “You’ve got class in half an hour.”

Simon groans, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. “I don’t want to go. Don’t make me go.”

“I’m not making you do anything,” Jace says. “But college costs way too much to justify skipping, as you frequently complain about.”

Simon groans again, and this time he drops his head back onto the table with a _thunk_. He captures Jace’s foot between his when Jace goes to kick him lightly in the shin, and Jace lets him. He wonders when this got normal. He stays as still as possible

“This essay doesn’t even make sense,” Simon says, in a slightly garbled voice. Jace glances up and swears under his breath. Simon is chewing on the strings of his jumper, and it should be gross and irritating, because that’s Jace’s jumper, but instead it’s just kind of mind-blowing.

“Right, it’s time to fix this shit,” Simon declares, stabbing one finger at the piece of paper in front of him, decorated with Simon’s usual illegible scrawl.

And then he rolls up both of his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing tanned, muscled arms, and Jace is _gone_.

*

Simon certainly didn’t expect to get _mauled_ when he joined Jace in the library that morning. He had been about to pick up his pen when Jace launches himself across the table, gets a fist in Simon’s – Jace’s – jumper, and pulls Simon across the table and kisses him hard on the mouth.

It’s not exactly comfortable, but it’s still the best moment of his life.

Simon makes a noise of protest as Jace goes to move away, chasing after him and getting a hand in Jace’s hair. Jace groans under his breath and staggers backwards, and for a moment Simon thinks he’s come to his senses and is about to sprint out of the library, but instead he storms around the table and kisses Simon again, lifting him up onto his feet. His mouth is soft and warm and he teases Simon’s bottom lip with his teeth before drawing back again.

“We’re probably going to get in trouble for this,” Simon gasps. He slides one hand up into Jace’s hair again and drags him closer.

“Probably,” Jace agrees roughly. “It’s definitely worth it though.”

Jace never does get the jumper back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment/kudos if you did and come and yell at me on tumblr (@thealmostrhetoricalquestion) Thank you so much!


End file.
